Tainted Love
by Ischa
Summary: this is a one-shot, so plz review! it's about Kagome and Inuyasha and their problems with love and kikyou.


**Hey everybody, i just felt like writing this so I can get it out of my head.**

**Disclaimer:_ I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR MARILYN MANSON'S SONG TAINTED LOVE!!!!! SO DON'T SUE . _**

**XLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAXLAX**

**Tainted love**

**one-shot song-fic**

"Inuyasha I can't believe you!!!" Kagome was running away from Inuyasha. She just finish witnessing Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing in the woods. Inuyasha was running right behind her.

_**Sometimes I feel I've go to**_

"Wait Kagome!!!" Inuyasha notice she was running faster than him. '_Must be because she's mad.'_

_**Run away I've got to**_

Kagome notice she was getting closer to Kaede's village and started to run faster. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

_**Get away**_

Kagome was recalling what happen before this. She was sleeping inside the hut when she notice Kikyou's aura was nearby. She got up aware that the hanyou that she loved was gone from the his spot outside the hut. She saw a glimpse of silver running in the trees and knew it was either Inuyasha or Kikyou's soul-stealer dragons. When she was finally in the woods she stop and saw Kikyou and Inuyasha kissing.

_**From the pain that you drive into the heart of me**_

Inuyasha smelled the salt of tears on Kagome. '_Damn it she doesn't understand, I was only kissing Kikyou because....'_

_**The love we share**_

Kagome was almost to Kaede's hut. She was going to get her things and go through the well. The fire was on in the hut. '_Everyone must be awake.'_

_**Seems to go nowhere**_

She ran in the door(or whatever its called) notice the weird looks she was getting from Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. But didn't care and got her yellow backpack. She touch her neck and felt the shards there, then ran out the door. While Inuyasha was getting in.

_**I've lost my lights**_

Inuyasha felt Kagome go pass him and tried to go out the door put was pushed back into the wall. Once he gain conscious he notice she put a barrier around the hut. He saw Miroku and the others look at him, but he just got the bucket of water and drain the fire out. "Go back to sleep." He turn his back at them, went to the far wall and lay down on his side holding his head up. Thinking that it was better to listen to him everyone went back to sleep. But Inuyasha was still awake thinking of everthing he's done.

_**I toss and turn I can't sleep at night**_

Kagome on the other side of the well was also having problems in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. She dream she was in some demension and was running in a never-ending hallway of black.She then saw Inuyasha and she ran even harder. '_Inuyasha!'_

_**Once I ran to you ( I ran )**_

She then saw Kikyou give him the Shikon Jewel. Kikyou turn to face her and smile a evil smile, she then said "Go after her," and dissapear revealing Inuyasha in his demon form. Kagome saw him start to run after her and she turn around and ran the other direction.

_**Now I'll run from you**_

In front of Kagome was Kikyou smiling and laughing. Then it showed Kikyou and Inuyasha kissing and then it showed Kikyou dragging Inuyasha to hell. Kagome just kept running and crying. She looked behind her and saw Inuyasha in his demon form running after her still and she cried even more. It was like she was seeing all the things he done to her or was going to.

_**This tainted love you've given**_

After thinking a long time Inuyasha notice he's been treating Kagome poorly. But when he was nice to her ( in his opinion ) she always started saying stuff like he was only acting that way because she looked like Kikyou or she'll run away. He remember the nightmare he had a few days ago about her. She was dying because he slain her with his claws in his demon form. Somehow he change back to normal and notice her dying, he got on his knees and started crying. Then he woke up with water in his eyes.

_**I give you all a boy could give you**_

_**Take my tears and that's not nearly all**_

Kagome awoke from her dream/nightmare. She was sweating and out of breath. She look at her clock and notice she was late for school. "Shit!" She put on her uniform, grab her bookbag and ran out the door. "Kagome!" Kagome look behind her and notice her friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayume trying to catch up with her. She slow down and waited for them. "Kagome how your relationship going with that guy?" Eri asked her freind. Kagome thought about last night and her dream/nightmare. "Kagome are you okay?" Ayume looked her. Kagome got of her daydream and remember what a jerk Inuyasha was. "What relationship!! He's a two-timing jerk!!" She walked even faster to school and left her friends behind.

_**Tainted love**_

Inuyasha was walking in the woods, since he had already eaten his breakfast. He got to the spot where he and Kikyou kissed. It was near the Goshinboku tree. He walk up to it '_This is the place where I met Kagome,' _he thought about last night '_And where I lost her.' _He punched the tree "Damn it."

_**Tainted love**_

Inuyasha went back to the village. He passed the kids playing out him and the others and pretending to fight demons. He went inside Kaede's hut and found her, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku inside of it. "Inuyasha have ye seen Lady Kagome?" Kaede question him while mixing some herbs from Shippo. "Yeah, Inuyasha we've seen her run away last night." Shippo chirped in. Inuyasha just stand there, his bangs covering his eyes and creating a shadow on his cheeks.

_**Now I know I've got to**_

"Yes Inuyasha, what have you done to Lady Kagome, she seem angry and sad last night." Miroku question him. "Yeah! what have you done Inuyasha!" Shippo whined/yelled. Inuyasha just clench his fist and growled. "It's none of your buisness!" Inuyasha ran out of the hut.

_**Run away I've got to**_

Inuyasha was heading in the direction of the well. ' _I hope she didn't seal it,' _he jump in to feel the travel of time and the blue/purple water surround him. '_Yes!'_

_**Get away**_

Kagome was in her room doing her math homework. '_a6428 Ugh, I hate algebra!" _(yeah, not so hard a problem, oh well) She looked at the jewels shards and felt pain begin to form in her heart. '_It's all because of that, I'm going through all this trouble.' _She wished she never fell in the well. But then she would have never met Shippo and the others. She would have never met even Inuyasha. '_Why can't I just hate him!' _She started to cry, not knowing that Inuyasha was right outside. '_Damn it! I bet she's still crying over last night.' _Inuyasha jump off the branch and got on Kagome's windowsill.

_**You don't really want anymore from me**_

Inuyasha open the window and got in Kagome's room. She was crying so hard she didn't even notice him come in.

_**To make things right**_

Inuyasha walk up to her and hugged her. She turn around to face him and hug him tight, gripping onto his haori. She cried in his arms while he tried to soothe her by rubbing her hair. " Kagome... forgive me."

_**You need someone to hold you tight**_

Inuyasha let his bangs cover his eyes and he tighten the his grip on Kagome.

_**You think love is to pray**_

"Forgive me! I let you down, and you...you..." Inuyasha started shaking.

_**But I'm sorry I don't pray that way**_

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha lift up his head at the sound of Kagome's voice.

_**Once I ran to you ( I ran )**_

_**Now I'll run from you**_

_**This tainted love you given**_

_**I give you all a boy could give you**_

_**Take my tears and that's not nearly all**_

_**Tainted love**_

_**Tainted love**_

Kagome pushed Inuyasha away from her and look into his eyes. Inuyasha was shock than he look at her eyes, they were fill with hate and love? "Don't touch me!"

_**Don't touch me please**_

"Inuyasha make up your mind already!!" Kagome continue to yell. Inuyasha just watch in shock.

_**I cannot stand the way you tease**_

"Do you love me or do you not!!" Kagome was wishing he made the right choice and say that he love her.

_**I love you though you hurt me so**_

Inuyasha already knew what he was going to say. Kagome wanted him to finally say he loved her so she can be in his arms again. "Kagome I... I..."

_**Now I'm going to pack my things and go**_

"I love you." Inuyasha finally said. Kagome was so happy she jump on Inuyasha and send him and her on the floor. Her on top him on bottom, hugging each other.

_**Touch me baby, tainted love**_

_**Touch me baby, tainted love**_

_**Touch me baby, tainted love**_

Then Kagome remember last night and got up a little and looked at Inuyasha face. "Then if you love me why did you kiss Kikyou last night?" Inuyasha looked at her and answer. "Because last night I went to her to say goodbye and she gave me a kiss."

_**Once I ran to you ( I ran )**_

_**Now I'll run from you**_

_**This tainted love you've given**_

_**I give you all a boy could give you**_

_**Take my tears and that's not nearly enough**_

_**Tainted love**_

Kagome was releive that he loved her and kissed him. Being shock Inuyasha didn't kiss her back at first but then he did.

_**Tainted love**_

Inuyasha licked Kagome's lips which earn him a moan and axcess to her mouth. His tongue explore every each of her mouth and he got into a battle with Kagome's tongue. When they needed air, they seperated and Inuyasha got up carrying Kagome with him and they fell asleep on her bed.

_**Tainted love**_

**XLAXLAXLAXLAXLALXALXLAX**

**Woohoo! i finish! this was so hard to write! but it was easy too! because i was watching this video of inuyasha with that song in it that somebody made. so yeah i got some scenes from it. if this doesn't make scense then blame me because i just wrote it out of the blue and didn't have rough draft (like in _Love is Found in Weird Places_ i didn't have a rough draft for the last few chapters but i have a plot . ) plz review if you want to!!! translation: review or i'll hunt you down!!! Ja ne.**


End file.
